Tortallan Lady, Yamani Ambassador, Probation Page?
by BookFreak976
Summary: After being kicked out of training, Keladry of Mindelan is sent to the convent, where she learns to be a Lady and finds her friends relatives. Kel visits her friends from the Islands every year. When Shinko comes to marry Roald, Kel's friends coming with her, will Kel's best friend, a prince, want more? What about her page friends? The convent didn't break her, that's for sure.
1. Prologue

You… you wish me to go to the convent? Me? Why, Father!" Keladry of Mindelan asked her father- or rather demanded. She had just been sent away from the palace and her lifelong dream, so she was slightly on edge.

"It's either the convent or the Yamani Islands, but we are closing up the negations soon. You will need to learn how hold yourself in Tortallan court, not just Yamani court. You are the same age as many of the girls there start, so it shouldn't be too bad." Baron Piers explained to his youngest daughter. Kel sighed, knowing her father was right.

"Besides, girls who go to the Queen's Ladies or even the Riders go to the convent first. You'll be fine, I'm sure." Baroness Ilane reassured her favorite child.

"And we will be taking you to the Yamani Islands each summer, so you will see your old friends every year." Piers added.

"Really? Well, then, I guess I must accept, if I can see Yuki, Jeriko and Cricket each summer."

O0O0O0O0O0O0

That conversation four and a half years ago was the conversation that put Kel in a very bouncy carriage after four years at the Covent. It was torture, sure, but it was made bearable by her friends, at the convent and in the Islands. The age for coming to court was sixteen, not fifteen, but her parents had wanted her there to aid the princess, her old friend from the Islands, in settling in. Shinko's cousins, Prince Jeriko, third in line for the throne and Prince Neitro, first in line, were coming but Shinko wanted her Tortallan friend there for moral support. Kel and her friends at the convent had managed to get all fifteen year olds to come, so the Princess would have some people her age at court. Princess Lianne, Lia to her friends, was coming to meet her future sister-in-law. Kally was already there. Aly had gotten special permission from the First Daughter, her mother, and the King. Lia kept bombarding Kel with questions about Shinko.

"She's nice, right? And polite? And funny? I don't want my brother to be with some boring, ugly princess." Lia kept talking on and on, not giving Kel anytime to answer. All of the girls dropped the ladyness around each other. Ever since that first night…

"_Ooops! Please forgive me!" A girl Kel's age bumped into Kel, getting a little bit of gravy on her new dress. The girl looked up, and Kel's eyes widened. The girl, about a hand width shorter than Kel, had the same emerald eyes as Neal. She vaguely remember Neal talking about having a little sister Kel's age, but hadn't realized Neal's sister would be at the convent. _

"_I'm Jessamine of Queenscove! Call me Jess. Are you new here? You have that new look in your eyes. What's your name?" The girl, Jess, bubbled. Kel's eyes widened even more. Even at the palace, she had never heard someone speak that quickly! In the Yamani Islands, it was frowned upon. _

"_Keladry of Mindelan. Kel." Kel said quietly._

"_The girl who tried for her knighthood? My brother told me all about you! My brother is Nealan of Queenscove."_

"_He was my best friend."_

_Jess sighed. Kel sounded so downcast. Who wouldn't, after having her dreams trodden on by the Stump? "C'mon. We're going to be late. My brother was your palace sponsor- I guess I'll be your convent sponsor. I've been here a month and a half, but it's really easy to learn." Jess sounded so much more serious. Kel realized the bubbliness was what the convent expected you to be at this age and this calmer side was the true Jessamine of Queenscove. _

_Jess led Kel to a table full of young girls. There was an empty spot, but, seeing Kel, the girls moved to there was room for two. _

_The girls looked up at Kel. Jess cleared her throat. "Alas, young ladies. We have a warrior in our midst! A brave heart, ready to come save us from the dragon that is The First Daughter! May I introduce our savior- Keladry of Mindelan!" Kel rolled her eyes, at ease with Jess already, maybe because she reminded Kel of Neal. It seems dramatics run in the family. _

_A slightly older girl, probably around 12, looked around, and then announced "All clear!" to everyone. All at once, all of the girls started introducing themselves. Kel picked up Lady Ellyn of Hollyrose, Merric's cousin, Lady Jossylyn of Stone Mountain, Joren's little sister, and Lady Margarry of Cavall, Lord Wyldon's youngest daughter. The older girl was Lady Jaquetta of Naxen, Lord Gareth's daughter. She was the year above them, so didn't see the girls very often, but preferred their company to the girls her age, who, she said, "Just want to be friends for popularity," from her being from one of the lines closest to the throne. Princess Kalasin was next to her, being with the younger girls for the same reason. The two wanted to be called Etta and Kally, respectively._

_All of the girls wanted to know what the boys were like at this age. They knew what was expected of their relatives and at an older age, but not regular boys at the awkward ages. Kel was glad to share some of the more embarrassing stories, but she found it uncomfortable to talk about the various pranks on Joren, as his sister was there, but Joss, as she wanted to be called, made it clear that she didn't respect her older brother the slightest. _

_Throughout the day, Kel found that the ladies had two faces- one in front of the daughters, and one out of sight. In the sight of the daughters, the girls were friends only with those of their own social status, so Kel, Margarry, and Ellyn were kind of grouped together by having small dowries and being the youngest daughters or a daughter of a second son. Jess, Etta, and Kally were often partnered, being the only daughters of an important noble. But, out of the sight of the Daughters, most of the girls were really friendly. There were some from more conservative families that refused to talk to Kel, probably on their father's orders, but they were a minority._

_In Etiquette, the ladies were studying the Yamani customs. Kel had to demonstrate bows, dances, and fan-usage for all of them. When Kel mentioned glaives and shukusens, all of the girls wanted to learn how to use at least the fan to practice with the future princess. Kel went to fetch hers, and flipped it several times. The girls practiced with regular fans that were weighted by the sorcerers-in-training, who were eager for a chance to show off in front of the ladies. _

_From then onwards, at least one Etiquette class a week was spent on learning the play with the shukusens. Most of the girls got their families to purchase them a live weapon. _

_At the Yamani Islands, she met up with her old friends Jeriko, Yuki, and Cricket. Kel's entire family was highly respected in the Islands because of Ilane saving the sacred swords. The negotiations continued on. Unfortunately, the princess betrothed to Roald died in an earthquake, so Cricket, who was really Princess Shinkokami. Their friendship became even better, and they started sending letters, among all four of them. The summer came to an end, and Kel was sent back to the convent. _

_The small group of five- Jess, Ellyn, Margarry, Joss and Kel- started to work on wielding a glaive. Sometimes a couple other girls would join. By the end of their second year, they got to be quite good. _

_In the Island, Kel finally beat Yuki at the glaive. This may not seem like much, but Yuki had been learning since she was four, and Kel's training had been mostly self-taught. Of course, next match, Yuki left Kel in the dust, but no matter. Jeriko started flirting slightly with Kel, and she returned it. They had been friends since they were six, so they were still friends first. It didn't go past flirtationship. Avinar, Jeriko's best friend and Kel's favorite brother, found it extremely awkward, but they paid him no mind._

_In their third year, two more surprises came- that is, two new girls. Princess Lianne and Alianne of Pirates Swoop quickly become a part of their group that was fast expanding to nearly all of the girls. The seven were the closest. 'Lia' and 'Aly' fit right in as if they were there since the beginning. _

_Unfortunately, Kel didn't go to the Islands that summer. They then had their fifth year, and then they were sent to the palace. Kel couldn't wait until she met up with the Yamanis again. _

Kel had drifted off the sleep. Jess shook her awake as they neared the royal carriage. The ladies were to enter the city with the Yamanis. Kel awoke with a small snort, making all seven giggle. The other ladies were wearing Tortallan dresses, but Kel was wearing a full kimono to honor the Yamanis.

The Yamani royal party was waiting for the ladies outside. The Yamani party consisted of Princes Neitro and Jeriko, Princess Shinkokami, and Ladies Yukimi and Haname. Kel and Avinar had met all of them, but were only close to Jeriko, Shinko, and Yuki. All of the Yamanis were around the ages of fifteen to twenty, which showed that the emperor trusted Tortall with most of the younger royalty. If the emperor had sent older royalty, it would have shown the emperor expects the Tortallans to try to trick the young princess.

Behind the Yamani delegation were her brother Avinar and her sisters Patricine, Addie, and Orrie. Her other sister, Demadina, was still at the haMinch fief and would probably be coming to court later, as would her older brothers. They were all at the Yamani Islands, except the older knight-brothers, with Kel and were some of the few young people who completely knew Yamani ways.

The ladies bowed to the royalty. "No, no, no! Kel, are we not friends?!" Shinko exclaimed.

"Shinko, it wouldn't be proper in court. Maybe you should-" Neitro was cut off by Shinko.

"Cousin, Kel is one of my best friends. Yuki is allowed to call me Shinko, why wouldn't Kel?"

"Very well." Neitro gave in.

"Well, then, _Shinko_, let me introduce your future Ladies of the Court. Here is Princess Lianne of Conte, Lady Alysson of Queenscove, Lady Ellyn of Hollyrose, Lady Josselyn of Stone Mountain, Lady Margarry of Cavall, and Lady Alianne of Pirate's Swoop. I've written you about them. The other ladies will meet up with us at court." Kel said quickly, wanting to get past the formalities.

"If you are Kel's friend, you will be mine. Please call me Shinko." Shinko said.

"I'm Yuki," someone popped in from the back. Kel ran over and hugged her fiercely.

"Did you forget me, Kelly? I thought we _had _something special!" Prince Jeriko had come into the conversation.

"I couldn't, though I tried my hardest. Ladies, this is Prince Jeriko, third in line for the throne. Beware- he's a flirt." Kel said, smiling as she did so.

"You lovely ladies can call me Jeriko."

"Kel, you said that Yamani's were stone-faced. This doesn't look stone-faced to me. Am I missing something?" Aly asked, not good and being diplomatic yet.

Yuki answered for Kel. "In court we are emotionless. By ourselves, we are as emotional as Tortallans."

"Kind of like within sight of the Daughters and out of sight." Kel explained. The girls looked like they understood.

"So, shall we be off?" Prince Neitro interrupted, bringing them back to the present.

"Yes," Jeriko, Shinko, and Lia answered as one, and then grinned at each other's royalty coming out.

The boys were waiting outside the palace to meet the ladies. Cleon had told them, courtesy to being squire to Kel's older brother, that all of the Mindelan's were coming. Neal knew that his sister and the other fifteen year olds were coming as well, so he got the entire study group to come. The Yamani delegation was coming as well, and they all knew Roald was nervous to meet his betrothed.

Neal glanced at Roald and grinned. Roald was wringing his hands, showing his nerves, which he nearly never does. Neal wanted to wring his hands, but he didn't have an excuse like Roald. Roald's future bride was coming, and only Neal's former best friend and his sister was coming. Nothing too worrisome.

"I wonder if there are any remarkable beauties in this year's ladies." Faleron said, to break the silence.

"Of course. There are the Yamani ladies, my sister, and, of course, our very own Keladry of Mindelan." Neal replied white lipped. The boys sighed, missing their friend.

"My sister said that she is teaching them how to defend themselves and use a glaive and shukusen. She is a leader to the younger girls and well liked by all." Roald remarked, trying to distract himself and Neal from the nerves.

_4 ½ years ago:_

'_Kel was gone. She was gone. The Stump kicked her out. The Stump kicked out the best of us all. What was he thinking? I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. Kel's gone. Kel was kicked out. It's Joren's fault. It's the Stump's fault. It's their fault.' The train of thought ran through Neal's head a hundred miles per hour. Kel had just left, after saying goodbye at breakfast. There were hugs and tears, though everyone tried to be manly. At lunch, the pain was worse. Now, at dinner, he could barely think. _

"_This won't stand." Neal was surprised to hear his own voice. Did he just say that? He just said that. He had to continue. "Joren made the Stump kick out Kel, who was the best of us all. That won't stand. They must be punished. We have to do something."_

_Merric blinked, and then blinked again. As if in a trance, he scooped up some mashed potatoes and slung it at Joren's table. It landed right on Joren's food. Seaver sniffed, and then threw a roll with all of his strength at the table. It hit Quinden, stunning him for a few seconds. Everyone at the table started throwing everything- potatoes, rolls, napkins, even forks and knives- at Joren's table. Garvey started squealing, and ducked for cover. The others at the table joined him after a particularly well-thrown knife landed with a thud at the wall next to Joren's head. Wyldon came running._

"_What is the meaning of this?! I can and will punish you over the summer. All of you will be staying here and helping the laundry-women!" The Stump was furious. _

"_No." One simple word, a defiance never heard before. "You can't make us. The term ends today. We are free to go until next year, when the slate is new. No punishments may be carried over. Father told me so a few years ago. You can't punish us. It's impossible." Everyone looked at Roald, surprised. He never spoke out against Wyldon. That was Neal's job. _

_The Stump started spluttering, but finally realized he couldn't do anything. No one had been hurt, and it was the last day of the term. "This behavior cannot carry into next term. Next term, you will be punished." _

_But it did carry on to the next term, and they got in a butt-load of trouble. They didn't care. It kept their mind off of Kel, and they were finally punishing Joren. The study hall group refused to listen to the Stump for corrections. Finally, after six pages were almost killed by bandits on the summer training trip, the group started listening to Wyldon- grudgingly. _

_Then, after the big tests, Neal was taken on as a squire to Alanna. Neal desperately wanted refuse, but he did have to learn battle-healing. It was just so heart-wrenching when every turn reminded Neal of what Kel desperately wanted to become. _

And now Kel was coming back. Neal had written Kel, and she wrote back often, but it wasn't the same as her reminding him to eat his vegetables at every meal. He was ecstatic that Kel had become best friends with Jess, as he always planned to introduce them, but never got the time.

Owen sprinted in. "They're here! The ladies are here!"

**And there you have it! I was going to write the arrival, but this is already 3,000+ words, and I have to stop it sometime.**

**Yes, this is a rewrite of A New Kel or Not, but, as you can tell, it is very different. I didn't plan on adding in the Yamanis at all until I wrote it. **

**In my mind, the family tree is this, or at least will be for the books. There is the Emperor. The Emperor had a younger brother, Shinko's father. The Emperor had three or four sons and two or three daughters. Neitro is the oldest, and Jeriko (who is an OC) is the fourth child, third son. A woman cannot inherit until all of her brothers and male cousins are dead. Even then, her husband has all of the power. **

**I'm sorry if I made the Yamanis act OOC. I don't think the teenagers would be able to act proper all of the time, and Kel, Shinko, and Yuki WERE best friends. **

**It may take a while for the next chapter. I have to think of how everyone looks, and that's a chore in itself. Then I have to think of a believable way to write it. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed A New Kel or Not! You guys made me feel like I should rewrite it. And, to you who favorited or followed, please review! Even a simple 'I like it. Keep going. Please update!' can give me motivation to write. **

**This probably will not be a Kel/Dom story. I don't find it believable that a soldier known for being a Player would settle for a Lady. For Lady Knight, yes. I may have a little flirtation going on, but it will all be light. I'm thinking Kel/Jeriko, K/Neal, or K/Neitro. BTW, when Jeriko says "I thought we had something!" He was joking. He's a jokester. A slight player. Or was he joking? He might have been more serious about it than you think. Interesting. **


	2. Enter Lady Keladry

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone except Jeriko, Ellyn, Jossyln, and Jessamine's/Neitro's/anyone not explained in the books personalities. Everything else is all Tammy. **

**THIS WILL GO FOR ALL CHAPTERS HERE AND ONWARD! I ALWAYS FORGET THIS!**

Chap 2- Arrival

A carriage rolled to a stop, and all of the boys gathered, nearly thirty, leaned forward eagerly. They all wanted a glimpse at the new ladies.

A guard and a herald stepped out. The herald announced, "Lady Krea of Marmist!" A plain-looking court lady, around sixteen or seventeen, stepped out, to be offered an arm by her brother. A long line of court ladies stepped out of the next four carriages in the next hour. At last, a final three carriages arrived; one looking like it carried royalty. Roald smiled grimly. This would be his first glance at the woman he was to spend the rest of his life with.

The herald cried out, "Prince Neitro and Princess Shinkokami of the Yamani Islands!" Roald drank in the sight of his betrothed. She was absolutely beautiful, although much shorter than he had expected. The Yamani royalty came to stand next to the prince, but then turned their attention to the carriage.

"Prince Jeriko of the Yamani Islands and Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru!" The herald called out. They joined the princess. The rest of the Yamani delegation joined them.

The second carriage followed the Yamani one. "Lord Tilaine and Lady Patricine of Teresian!" the herald announced. **(Husbands fief) **They stood by the Yamanis.

"Ladies Adalia and Oranie of Mindelan!" The sisters walked out arm in arm, looking eerily alike though they were a year apart.

"Lord Avinar and Lady Keladry of Mindelan!" The herald cried out finally, his voice going slightly hoarse. The study group stared at Kel. She was tall and lean, with long, rich hair tumbling down to her middle back. She still had her dancing hazel eyes and stubborn chin, but they seemed... different. Almost more regal. She was wearing the full kimono in honor of the Yamanis, but they were in her fief's colors.

She and her brother came and stood by their sisters, but Kel kept her eyes on the boys. She softly excused herself from her family and came to stand behind them. Although Kel couldn't see, Neal watched Prince Jeriko's eyes follow Kel. He wasn't sure why he felt a pang of protectiveness, still, after four years apart.

"Hey guys," she said quietly, not sure how she would be received.

"Kel!" Seaver, Merric, Prosper and Faleron exclaimed, embracing her.

"My dove, my flower! You have returned!" Cleon dramatically said, joining the hug. Neal laughed and hugged as well.

"My sister didn't smother you with her over-dramatics, did she?" Neal drawled, stepping away.

"No more that you did, Meathead." Kel drawled the same way his sister did, having learnt it from her. Neal looked astounded, thinking she would never find out about that unfortunate nickname. "Jess told me all about your family nickname and gave me permission to use it." Kel said, dropping into a curtsey under the Daughter's eyes. Neal nodded; understanding based on Kel's and his sister's letters.

The third carriage rolled up, and the herald sighed. So much yelling! Maybe being a clerk would have been a better job…

"Lady Jessamine of Queenscove and Lady Jossylyn of Stone Mountain!" The two ladies stepped out to be offered an arm by their respective brothers. Jess's hair was painstakingly curled, as her father had instructed. Her dress was a modest pale green outfit appropriate for a Duke's daughter to be both riding in a carriage for hours and meeting royalty. Her emerald eyes blazed against the eyeliner that took forever for the girls to put on. Her dark, wavy hair was falling down her back. Joss was wearing a baby blue dress in the same style as Jess which brought out her bright blonde hair and ice blue eyes. For a split second, you could see all three glaring at Joren, a fourth year squire. Joren tried to lead his sister to his friends, but Joss forcefully followed Jess until Joren had to follow to save face.

Lady Ellyn and Margarry were both escorted by Merric, as Margarry didn't have a male relative of that generation. Ellyn's hair was extremely curly and strawberry blonde, much like Aly's, so much that they often get confused as sisters. Margarry's hair was straight, sandy blonde. At the corner, as they waited for the rest of their year-mates to be announced, the girls and boys talked quietly among themselves, catching up on lost years. They had written letters, but hadn't seen each other in nearly four years. Joren had slipped away as soon as he could without being noticed.

The herald interrupted just as they got to Kel's summers in the Yamani Islands, including Jeriko. "Princess Lianne of Conte and Lady Alianne of Pirate's Swoop!" The two were picked up by Alan and Prince Liam. They came and joined the fifteen year-olds.

The final ladies announced; King Jonathon came up to announce something. "We will be holding a Yamani event in five days time to welcome our future Princess. It will be all Yamani- the food, the entertainment, the clothing. That is all."

The squires and ladies looked at Kel with panic in their eyes.

"Kel-" Neal started.

"Help us." Jess took on the sentence.

"We don't know a thing." Aly explained.

"Nonsense." Kel insisted. "You took all of those classes on the culture. You have so much more knowledge than most of the men and ladies in the castle. However"- Here Kel cut off, looking at her brothers and sisters across the courtyard. "I guess my family and I will help you in any way we can." The teenagers cheered, especially Roald. He, from where the Yamanis stood, could hear every word. Jeriko, Yuki, and Shinko looked over, then led the people they were arm in arm with over to the squires and younger ladies. The Mindelans came over as well.

"Now, now, now, Kel-" Shinko began.

"You aren't thinking of hosting a Yamani party-" Yuki continued.

"Without us?" Jeriko finished.

"Fine. You three can come with. Goddess knows I need all of the help I can get with these incompetents." Kel said, pointing to the Queenscove siblings.

"Hey!" Neal and Jess said at the same time, and then burst out laughing.

Yuki grinned at Kel behind a fan, saying "Tell us the time later. Now we must go get fitted for all of the kimonos we will need!"

Merric backed away slowly. "We'll leave you to that then," he said, then turned around as if to run away.

"Ah, I belive you misunderstand, Kel's friend. Men must wear kimonos fact, we are only getting fitted for the men, for I believe the ladies came prepared. You're coming with us." Jeriko demanded, a mischievous glint in his normally unfeeling eyes when surrounded by foreigners.

**A/N Not as long as my other one, but I couldn't extend it and I felt I had to get something up, so this is what you get.**

**As much as I love reviews telling me how good my story is, that doesn't help me improve. Constructive Criticism please! **

**alanna9631 and LadyKnight Miakoda- Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! I tried to write as quickly as possible. :)**

**And if anyone could help me write some of the romance, then please review any help. I'm thinking Kel/Neal, Kel/Jeriko, and maybe one other. I will definitely Dom flirting though, although it won't be serious. You see, I only just turned 13, so I have trouble writing flirting and kissing scenes. **


End file.
